


旅伴 XXVII.

by Irischen



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irischen/pseuds/Irischen





	旅伴 XXVII.

XXVII.  
他们在电梯里相对着沉默，可轿厢上升的声音贴着耳响起也没能盖掉他身体里面巨大的心跳声沿着血管神经敲得头脚发麻。坂田银时背对着他站在前面，没有留给他窥探自己心理活动面部表情的机会。  
不过他知道坂田银时和他一样紧张，紧攥的右手出卖了他。  
电梯停在24楼，他跟着男人迈步出去。

这是他第一次来坂田银时家里，尽管他从档案上把地址记得滚瓜烂熟，还为了自己拉不下的这张老脸在这附近转悠了三天试图跟最近暂时被调去另一个组帮忙的坂田银时“偶遇”。  
毕竟他们上一次说话的气氛比暴雨夜前夕的低气压还要沉闷。他也是第一次谈恋爱，不知道该怎么向前，也不知道该怎么让他们的这趟旅程更加顺利。倒不如说他们一直在绕圈子，一直在触碰彼此身上厚重的沉疴和痼疾。  
一场恋爱谈得仿佛“论新一代江湖神医是如何修炼的”。  
土方十四郎看着坂田银时拧开家门，不自觉清了清嗓子，像是要开始一场什么正式的会面一样，甚至整了整自己的领巾——今天白天有个会议，他穿得格外整齐，平日里时戴时不戴的领巾系得规规矩矩，衬衫是刚在外面熨烫过的，还带着锋利的压痕，马甲和外套黑得发亮。土方副长今天把自己倒饬得人人模人样，没曾想到头来自投罗网扑腾进了猎人的手里头。  
不对…入罗网的应该是坂田银时才对，他迅速止住了自己那点割地献贡的心思。  
然后就没能有什么新的心思产出了，坂田银时拉开门和把他压在玄关亲吻的动作之间几乎没有停顿。男人压着他，往后伸出一只腿用力把家门甩上。  
他被亲得找不着北，坂田银时的舌头灵活地钻进来，扫过上颚又舔过舌面，似乎要和他的舌头抵死缠绵一般不肯松口，他能清晰听见口水湿淋淋被搅动的声音，叫人羞耻又兴奋。带着薄茧的双手撩起他的衣摆，秋风洗礼过的冰凉掌心贴上后腰，土方十四郎一激灵，下意识就想推开对方。  
他的手刚刚贴上男人的胸膛，力度就被卸下了。坂田银时轻咬着他的下唇，匀出一只手来掐住他的手腕，恶狠狠地把他的手扯到自己的后背上，讨要一个情爱之中的拥抱。  
拥抱，他们似乎少有这种比亲吻克制又比牵手亲密的接触。不如说他们这辆破烂的越野车开得太快，一路掠过各种情人之间该有的小亲昵和暧昧又羞涩的试探，直直冲上高速。可他确实也深陷其中无法自拔，比起那些从牵手到亲吻再到床上缠绵的常规套路，他们更适合肾上腺素一秒爆表的激烈碰撞。  
用鲜血、暴力和性，确认彼此的存在和爱。  
他们是相爱的，坂田银时确定。他如今感到快乐又惶恐，土方十四郎的情欲被他轻松挑起，土方十四郎到底还是被他拖进这个不见底的泥潭，土方十四郎的亲吻越来越急不可耐，土方十四郎可能有一天要为他而死…这些交织着的认知让他像是坐在摩天轮之上*，上一秒登顶，下一秒坠地。  
可他不就是想要这人永远属于他，要这人那双海一样深幽的眼里只看得到他，要这人说爱他，要一切可以证明坂田银时的存在和价值的东西，要一个能够接受他那满腔沉甸甸的东西的人。有人是爱他的，他是被需要的，他并不是什么都抓不住的废物，他抓住土方十四郎了。  
他想着这些的时候，土方十四郎已经跟着他的步调脱去他的外套扯开他衬衫的纽扣。他的吻沿着黑发男人锋利的五官棱角游走，落在鼻尖落在眼皮落在长长的颤抖的睫毛上，又擦过耳垂咬伤脖颈，在男人除去领巾的锁骨上留下一个通红的草莓。  
“嘶…你他妈是狗吗？”  
土方十四郎的声音比往日里更加喑哑，情欲灼烧他的声带，烤出一个把坂田银时翻涌的欲望搅到最旺的嗓子。坂田银时觉得自己那些引以为傲的自控力在这时候都是放屁，理智全然蒸发迅速消散，张口想说话的时候发现自己的嗓子发紧，声音像是从砂石缝挣扎出来的，只剩下沙哑的气声。  
“你知道上一次在你家的时候，我脑子里都是什么吗？”坂田银时贴着土方十四郎的嘴唇说话，气流吐息嗡动着钻进他的口鼻，滚烫热烈。  
“我满脑子都是把穿着制服系着领巾的你扒光丢在床上，在你全身上下都咬上我的印记，让本厅的人和山下那个老狗看清楚你是谁的人。”  
“你有病吗山下跟我有什么关系？”  
比起毁掉坂田银时过分的性幻想，比起被误会本厅的谁觊觎他，土方十四郎更迫不及待想和山下端泽撇清关系，那个和毒蛇一样冰冷危险的家伙，他每次和他说话都觉得像是被毒蛇擦过脖子，膈应得不行。再说，上帝作证，这段时间他就跟山下见过两次，坂田银时全都在场。  
“啧。”坂田银时不说话，又在他锁骨上乱啃。  
“我说你他妈…哈！”  
大概是不满足这点肌肤交缠唇舌交错，坂田银时的手一路从腰上滑到他的下身，三下五除二拉开裤链，大手抚住他蓄势待发的阴茎。  
“那个家伙大概是想把你收作他在本厅的棋子，成天对你意味深长地说话。”坂田银时边说边动作，把他窜到喉咙口的话抚弄成破碎的喘息。男人的声音带着滚烫的情欲落在他耳廓，叼着耳骨来回厮磨，脱口的话含混不清，虽说他其实也已经没有精力去听对方到底在说什么，所有的注意力和精神都被那双在他裆部肆虐的手带走，脑袋里处理信息的部分和脑浆一起搅成浆糊，听见的都是乱窜的呼吸声和自己几声忍耐不住的短促呻吟。  
“但是看你的那个眼神，还是让人相当不爽。”  
土方十四郎听不见什么成句的话，只能隐约捕捉住几个关键词，什么本厅什么棋子的，坂田银时还说他每分每秒谈公事，现在是谁一直在破坏气氛。  
他气急败坏地用最后一点冲动揪住坂田银时的衣领，再次咬住那双张合不停的薄唇。  
然后握住他阴茎的手顿了一下，马上游走得更加灵活。土方十四郎双脚发软，全身体重都倚靠在隔着他的后背和鞋柜之间的坂田银时的手上。  
肯定都红了。他那点几乎可以不计的理智飘回笼半晌，抽开了男人那只手，猝不及防狠狠砸在了锋利的鞋柜拐角上。他模模糊糊听见对方轻轻叹了口气，突然蹲下半个身子，双手罩在他屁股上。  
他可以想见自己现在是一个怎样糟糕的状态，坂田银时只是对上他在黑暗玄关里被雾气擦亮的双眼，就控制不住自己手上的气力狠狠捏了一把。  
男人在他有些惊慌失措的小声惊呼中用力把他托高放在鞋柜上，又毫不犹豫跪了下去，他匆忙伸手只抓住了坂田银时毛茸茸的白发，触感好得叫他舍不得收手。  
紧接着发生的事情让他无暇思考自己这只手应该怎么收回来，坂田银时扒下他的内裤，一下含住他硬挺的阴茎。

太…太过了，完全失控。  
他们进门都没有走上五步路，就搞成这幅衣衫不整喘息不止的场景。坂田银时像是戏水游鱼把他迅速卷入汹涌的快感浪潮。潮湿的，温热的口腔，灵活的，粗糙的舌头，每一次舔舐和吸吮都叫他绷紧了足尖。悬在空中的双脚带来失重的错觉，交迭出更难以忍受的快感。  
土方十四郎手下紧紧抓着坂田银时的发丝，在爽得找不着北的间隙里又做贼一样偷偷在这个姿势和动作里超标满足了自己那点一直试图掌控全场的征服欲——虽然现在是肉眼可见的丢盔弃甲，连命根子都在别人嘴里。  
坂田银时确实是口技过人，土方十四郎在几下深喉里迅速缴械，回神的间隙第一个冒出的念头是自己应该要拷问一下这种技能对方是如何练出来的，第二个念头是坂田银时把他的…吞下去了，喉结的阴影滚动了一下，他不知道自己为什么看的那么清楚。  
“你…”  
漏进屋子里的城市灯火昭示着喧嚣夜生活的开启，他们已经从天色刚刚有些昏暗厮混到彻底染黑。他对上男人被窗外霓虹点亮的猩红眸子，轻松找到了浓郁的欲望和热烈的情意吗，一时间连要说什么都想不起来，只剩下右手一下一下抓挠着坂田银时的卷发，试图对刚刚用力的抓扯做出一点补偿。  
“十四郎。”  
土方十四郎的心脏被猛一下重击，连手上的动作都停下来了。坂田银时起身吻住他因为惊讶微张的唇——口齿间还带着浓郁的腥味——双手环住他的腰，一步一吻地带着他往卧室走。  
客厅有一个巨大的落地窗，怪不得玄关都能被路灯点亮。土方十四郎的余光只来得及掠过这么多，他被坂田银时推到在床上，然后利落地扯掉他的裤子。  
床很软，空落落的下半身也没有感受到什么寒意。他觉得自己现在身上滚烫得可以烙鸡蛋，和发烧一样叫人浑身发软，呼吸里都是滚烫的温度。  
他想恋爱也是这样的。  
滚烫的，热烈的，让人酥麻发软。  
他正在和自己爱的人做爱，听起来非常美妙。

坂田银时正在打开他的身体，大手在他每一寸皮肤上点火。土方十四郎觉得自己已经快要热到蒸发了，欲望把他高架起来翻烤，只有坂田银时的吻才能救他。  
润滑剂在他身下积成小小一滩，长指扩张抽插的感觉清晰得可怕，土方十四郎喘息着抑制自己踹开对方的冲动，扯下坂田银时的脑袋，接了一个粘腻的吻。他撕咬住男人的唇舌，在自己颤抖的，破碎的喘息声里，感受对方的阴茎彻底破开他身体的全过程。  
他从玄关那场急不可耐的前戏时就放弃了逼对方投罗网的打算，反正他确实是弥足深陷，坂田银时就算对他举枪，他大概也会毫不犹豫地向前。  
坂田银时也好不到哪去，甬道里的滋味太过美妙，热辣地绞着他，他得花上几百倍的耐心才能不在这时候疯狂动作。  
更何况，这是土方十四郎。他已经找不到什么更好的方法把自己一腔的爱意倾泻出来了，他必须和这人如此紧密地结合，必须深深埋在他身体里，必须由内到外打上自己的印记。  
“你他妈…哈…动啊！”  
坂田银时向来很听话，在这种时候。  
他一寸一寸打开土方十四郎的身体，男人随着他不断推进绷紧了全身的肌肉，显出流畅的身体线条，沟壑纵深里流淌着汗水，伸手一擦就能带起身下人的一阵颤栗。土方十四郎的喘息声愈发压抑不住，夹杂着几声低哑的呻吟，他借着后背被抓挠的力度确认了对方已经在这种陌生的性爱体验中找到意料之外的快感。  
“别…慢一点。”  
土方十四郎说完就后悔了，还不如不说，后穴里的阴茎又硬挺几分，直直冲着他最耐不住的那点钻，磨走他所剩无几的理智。坂田银时一边亲他一边干他，捞着他的腿一路从乳头亲到小腿内侧，在他身上翻起更尖锐的快感。  
他浑身上下都是坂田银时的口水和咬痕，湿淋淋的，透出淫荡的色情意味。坂田银时从没见过能把禁欲和肉欲这样无缝结合的人，越是咬着下唇不肯松懈，就显得越是淫靡堕落。他猛然间觉得自己像是把纯洁天使带入了地狱，这种微妙的背德感给他的欲望又添了一把火，坂田银时加快操干的速度，满意地收获一声千回百转的难耐呻吟。  
他们在昏暗的卧室里做爱。大片窗户框起东京的夜景落入余光，这场突如其来又蓄谋已久的性爱像是以天地为席，全世界只剩下他们，只有这一张不大的双人床，其他人事物都可以停止，只有他们是流动的，只有他们是真实的。  
“要…天然卷…快，快点…用力…”  
土方十四郎被情潮推到距离巅峰只有咫尺之遥，坂田银时给他带来强烈且无可比拟的快感与兴奋，他还要更用力的，更凶狠的，更猛烈的…可不论是什么，都必须是坂田银时带来的。男人随着他的喘息和呓语加快速度，从他喉咙里挤出沙哑的喊叫，他从没想过这种声音可能从他嘴里发出来，可遇到坂田银时的时候，似乎所有不可能都会变成可能。  
“说，”坂田银时在他唇舌上嘟囔，他刚刚在一前一后的操干和抚慰中达到高潮，现在正茫茫然地配合对方的唇舌描摹回舔，意识涣散着只能做单线程处理，“说让我给你。”  
真过分。他迷迷糊糊地想，这人真过分。  
“坂田银时，给我。”  
他只能发出气声了，吐息都打在男人的唇上。坂田银时叼着他的下唇，几下快速抽送，抵着肠道深处射了出来。


End file.
